Sorrow and Forgiveness
by StarlightAria
Summary: Edward finds out a secret Bella has kept from him. Review please!


Review People!

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own it, it belongs to SM. Song belongs to Flyleaf. Everything between the lyrics is when Bella was "writing" it.

Set just after Eclipse….Edward finds a secret Bella's been keeping from him. Changing POVs.

E'sPOV

Bella was in the shower getting ready for bed when I was wandering around her room. I had missed my Bella since I was hunting with the boys. I noticed that her bed was all un-tucked like, so I went to fix it so my beautiful Bella could get into bed when she was done with her human moment. Under her covers was the strangest thing. My Bella had an iPod nano 2nd generation. That means it wasn't something she had gotten when we had come back from Italy.

I was curious because I had never seen her use it before. I flipped through the artists to find Bella's name. I was shocked! I didn't know her ages old computer could handle the software. I was just so curious, so I found her headphones from her CD player. As soon as I put them in I heard Bella.

B'sPOV

Oh my god. Edward found my Ipod. I know I shouldn't have put those songs I had written on there. I know the last song I was writing/listening to was on there. It was from when he had left. I recall the words so clearly:

Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong

_This was me before he left. He was my moon and I was his stars. He made me strong just by being with me. I knew things were too good to be true. _

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

_This is me with Charlie now. I lie my way through my day. My eyes change color now too. My freaky brain has compensated for him. Charlie always has to interrupt when I'm sulking. __  
_  
Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

_This is still me. This is me. This is what he did to me by leaving me. Why did he have to go? Now all I do is cry and feel broken inside. I am not whole anymore. _

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by.

_He knew my tears and helped me through my fears. I knew he would get bored with me, the ugly little human I am. I only have distant memories, he took everything that reminded me of him._

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

_When he kissed me for the last time, I knew it was the last. I believed that he didn't want me. If he comes back I would be fooled by him, but how I love him. _

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come

Reg.B'sPOV:

I knew the song was over. I could see it in his eyes. All the brokenness and the pain. I quieted him with my lips. He broke the kiss and I knew it was Q&A time for little Bella.

E'sPOV:

Her song, her beautiful melodious voice. If I could cry I would. She must have written this when I left her. When I left her I left her broken. Now I will stitch the pieces back together.

"You wrote that when I left didn't you"? The look in her eyes was enough to tell me I was right.

"I didn't know you could sing Bella?" I asked.

"Neither did I love," she said.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whimpered.

"Shush, now. I've already forgiven you." She was yelling now.

"Yes but why?"

"Because I love you, silly vampire."

"Haven't we been through this? I'm marrying you! I forgive you!" She screamed. Good thing Charlie is a sound sleeper.

"I've been so stupid. I know that now Bella. I don't feel guilty anymore. Thank you for giving me that."

"We have forever, you know."

"Yes, love I know." My Bella and I truly do have forever.

AN: Sorrow, by Flyleaf. I recommend you listen to it. Review People! This is for you, love.


End file.
